And so it Goes
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Cam want's Clare, Clare has moved on. What happeneds in their second year of college? This was supposed to be a Cam/Clare story but then I found I liked someone better then him, sothat's what happened. I hope you enjoy!-I OWN NOTHING-TWO SHOT
1. Piano

"Welcome back, now we have a surprise for you guys. We are holding a play, Shakesphere's Romeo and Julliete!" Mrs. Burns would not shut up. All I could think about was Claire and how she has grown up. She left all the dorky-ness behind in middle school, and now got more attion then Massie. She had long black hair, which right now was in a side pony-tail. God, she was beautiful! To bad, I was so stupid. I had to break up with her just for a girl I never liked…. Summer. She was the new girl duing 8th grade. She turned out to be complicated and a snob. To tell the truth, I just liked her for her beauty but I had to break it off when I saw how much Claire had changed. She was sitting right in front of me too.

"OMG, I'm so signing up!" Layne, Claire's 1st Best-friend, squeled.

"Layne, don't use text talk when were not texting!" Snapped Claire "I'm also signing up, but I probably won't have a very good shot."

"Claire, you were in Dail 'L' for Louser. If anyone will get a top part it's you!"

"I guess…" She sighed. I think she felt me stairing at her, because she turned around and snapped at me "You know evesdroppings is a crime, Cam, but I guess that doesn't matter to you, because if breaking Hearts was one, I'd have you in jail."

But before I could say something back, the bell rang, and she was gone. So that afternoon I went to the sign up sheet and saw her name and signed up. I turned around and saw Summer. I turned to go the other way but she followed so I turned around and said, flat out, what did she want. Her repliy was of course to get back together. I turned around and over my shoulder, and said not in a million years. Before I knew it 1st, 2nd, and 3rd and lunch was here. I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria so I walked around, I saw someone it he auditorim, singing and playing the piano she was singing Cold as You. I walk in and sit in the middle row just to listen. Suprisingly it was Claire!

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore y_ou_

Claire sang many songs till the bell rang she stopped runnning up the isle when she noticed me.

"something…wrong?" I asked

"yeah. How much did you hear me sing?"

"from the one that went something like 'paint them all a shade of gray' or some thing like that"

"they were all love songs you know." She came and sat next to me, well a row behind me, acctually. So I had to turn around in my chair.

"I guessed…."

"Yeah, I just broke up with Tyler…"she sighed.

WAIT, WAIT! Whose this Tyler! Claire must have been a mind-reader or something because she looked at me and smirked…

"Don't be jelous Cam we're, including you,Tyler, Chris, and Justin, are over"

Before I could stop myself I blurtted out "What if I don't want it to be!?!" She shrugged and pulled out two passes "Here, it's so you don't get counted late"

"Thanks." She leaned over my seat and kissed me on my cheek and mutterd a good-bye. And before I knew it, my godess had vanished on me once again.


	2. The Rest

A/N: Okay I had to write this chapter because the song "Almost Lover" inspired me. This is set during their 1st year of collage. And Cam just caught Claire in the auditorium again but this time she walked right past him.

10th grade flash back:

_Don't be jealous Cam we're, including you,Tyler, Chris, and Justin, are over"_

_Before I could stop myself I blurted out "What if I don't want it to be!"_

_Flashback over._

I sit back into my chair and hear voice float in and out of my head. Maybe I don't want it to be over. I get up and go to chase her but the bell rings and Clare walks out of her classroom. When I go to walk over to her a guy brushes by me. She is now at her locker and the guys stops directly behind her. He thrust his hands forward and tickles her sides. She screams with joyus laughter. That when it hits me, she is in love with this guy. She yells his name while hitting him with her books. I look across the hall and Massie and Dylan are watching them too. That's when I finally take the blow. She is dating Derrick. Derrick Harrington, Derrington, my best friend. He is Claire's boyfriend and I know that because she just kissed him. I look back over at Massie and she is looking at me. She holds up 2 fingers. That means they have been dating for 2 years. She pulls Dylan close to her because Dylan is crying. Derrick sneaks his hand into Claire's and they turn toward us. They are surprised by us standing there watching them. Then she lets go of Derrick and runs to Dylan and throws her arms around her and Dylan hugs her back. I'm so confused. Derrick walks over to me and shrugs.

"Why is Dylan crying?" I ask him.

"I can't tell. I sworn-promised Claire."

"So where have you been?" He gets what I'm saying right away and turns toward me.

"Look dude, I love her, okay?"

"Yeah, well, so do I!" He just looks at me. Claire walks up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I have to go tell that I got sick."

"Is Dylan?"

"Yeah. Mike just broke up with her too."

"That douche. So is she. . ?"

"Yeah, she could never do the other."

"Thank god you and me aren't. . ."

"Not till we're married."

"After this grade." And that's when I notice the ring on her right hand.

"Wait, you two are engaged?"

"Yeah." She turned toward me.

"You don't have feelings for me, do you?"

"Not since 8th grade."

"I love you Claire."

"I love Derrick, Cam. Not you. Get over me."

"I don't want to."

"Hey, fiance standing right here." Derrick said glaring at me

"I have to go. bye, babe." She kissed him and ran off. Derrick looked at me.

"You have some nerve, Cam." He said as he started walking down the hall.

"What?"

"Seriously, you make a move on my Fiance?"

"I didn't get to fight for her in high school."

"And your sure as hell not going to fight for her now. Just back off."

"I can't. Not after Romeo and Juliet."

"That was 3 years ago."

"I love Claire Derrick and I want her back."

"Listen closely Cam. She will choose me over you any and every day. Did you not hear her. She just did. Here, Claire wants you at our wedding it's after the school year ends."

June 24:

Claire walks down the aisle and I cant help but smile at her, She smiles too. The vow are said. The kiss is done. The reception is here. When it's time for the bride and groom dance. I stay seated. Because as much as I want to be the one she chose, Claire is dancing with Derrick. The thing with Dylan: she is now 3 months pregnant. She is single too. I always admired her. The truth is all of my friends have grown up. I still haven't. I'm still hooked on the Claire in 10th grade. I see a hand reach towards me.

"Wanna dance?" Dylan asked me.

"Sure."

Two years later:

We are having a party because I finally popped the question. Dylan and I are getting married. Tarrant is 1 1/2. Dylan is pregnant again, this time it is mine. Claire and Derrick have a kid too. Her name is Chessur. Off of Alice in Wonderland. I have know grown up, I am a dad, I own a house, and all four of us are in our last year of collage! Massie is dating Dexter. He is nice and treats her really well. I think she finally found the one. Oh. . . Claire just announced that she is pregnant and so is Massie. I'm going to kill Dexter. Oh great, they are all due on the same day.

Dexter/Derrick/Cam POV:

I love her.

Massie/Claire/Dylan POV:

I love him. I just wish he would cook.

THE END. 3


End file.
